Conventionally, various types of animal excrement disposal materials are provided for disposing of excrement of animals which are kept indoors. Accordingly, various types of methods for manufacturing animal excrement disposal materials are also provided. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H1(1989)-312945 discloses a method for manufacturing animal excrement disposal materials in which a desired particle size is obtained by using a sieve.
Inventors of the present invention have made efforts for development of such technique and found out a further improved control technique using a sieve in a manufacturing process.